<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I NEED by Team7Extra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337562">I NEED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra'>Team7Extra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about how i think Sakura feels a lot of the time while she was with the old Team 7. Before she got stronger.</p><p>Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I NEED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is a little poem about how I think Sakura feels most of the time. This is my first time writing, so don't hate me.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I NEED</strong>
</p><p>Why am I left behind?</p><p>Am I really that weak?</p><p>Is that how people see me?</p><p>I felt like a flower that hasn't bloomed.</p><p>Not from not trying, but from no one to help me grow.</p><p>Give me the sunlight and pure water needed to blossom.</p><p>They think they are protecting me, from this great big world.</p><p>But in reality, they are just, making me into a larger target.</p><p>Ignorance isn't bliss; everyone has that confused with innocence.</p><p>I don't want promises of not being left behind, which I know to be lies.</p><p>I beg of you, please.</p><p><strong>I need</strong> sunlight, warm and bright.</p><p><strong>I need</strong> water, cool and clear.</p><p><strong> I need</strong> you, to give me support and love.</p><p><strong>I need</strong> to know, to grow wiser.</p><p><strong>I need</strong> this moment, to grow stronger.</p><p><strong>I need</strong> to BLOOM!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it.</p><p>- Team7Extra</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>